


Ifrit's Parade

by Shiary



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Halloween Challenge, M/M, myths and legends, retelling of the wild hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/pseuds/Shiary
Summary: The usual Ifrit's Parade celebration have been cancelled but Noctis still wants to have fun. Nyx is happy to share the evening with him.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Ifrit's Parade

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Overly Sarcastic Production Halloween special on the "Wild Hunt".

“So you want to hear some stories of Ifrit’s Parade?” Nyx tilted his head towards Noctis as he refilled his drink. Noctis nodded and took a sip of the crimson cocktail with an appreciative hum. Nyx dropped down beside him and tasted his own drink as he thought about what story to share with his boyfriend.

It was likely that Noct would know all the traditional Ifrit’s Parade stories so that left the non lucian ones. Mind made up, Nyx quickly found a candle and lighted it with a wave of his hand. The flickering light both helping to set the mood in the darkening hours, and required by tradition when telling a story on this of all nights.

Noctis grinned and quickly made himself comfortable, snuggling against Nyx side and wrapping his free arm around his boyfriend’s waist. Nyx chuckled at the behaviour as he allowed Noctis to poke him into a position that was comfortable, taking that time to gather his thoughts and words for the storytelling to come.

“A long, long time ago, during the great war between Astrals, a hunter from a lost Clan went hunting in the jungles of a lost island.” Nyx started in a low murmur, “This hunter wished only to find meat to feed their Clan for the destruction wrought by the Astrals had made all the fish flee and destroyed what reserves they had.”

“With Day and Night no longer following each other, the hunter could not predict when they would return. Still they pressed forward into the depths of the jungle of their home. Time meant nothing as they hunted through the trees in search of prey. The hunter found many trails but each of those trails disappeared amidst countless tracks of other beasts. It was not something the hunter could explain for beasts such as those they hunted were solitary.”

“Yet, here they were, joining with other beasts with no cause or reason that the hunter could perceive. Curiosity and worry warred within the hunter for a brief moment before they made their choice. Regardless of the dangers of the situation, the hunter could not return empty handed to their Clan. Thus they pressed onwards, their lance in hand and ready to react to anything they found at the end of this unusual trail.”

“Onwards and onwards they pressed, yet the hunter soon realized something odd as they trailed after the congregation of beasts. Time had passed for the hunter, enough time that they should have felt hungry or thirsty, perhaps enough time for them to need some rest. Yet the hunter felt no need for any of those. Stranger still was the compulsion that flooded their veins. A compulsion to keep hunting, to  _ join _ the hunt.”

“They became aware of others walking beside them. Beasts and humans alike now walked beside the hunter. All had eyes glowing a bright crimson. It was only now that the hunter realized something else.” Nyx paused, amused as he noticed how taken Noctis was by the story.

“No longer were they standing on two legs but rather were prowling on four white paws. Long whiskers emerged from their nose and lightning crackled around them. The hunter now wore the skin of a coeurl!” The gasp from his side told Nyx his tale had an effect on his boyfriend and he gleefully continued with it.

“This realization allowed the hunter to break free from the compulsion that had kept him along the trail. They rushed out of the trail and into the darkness beyond the border, panic running rampant in their new body. The hunter ran and ran and ran, the need to hunt replaced by the need to flee from the endless parade of beasts.”

“They did not stop until they reached a vast expanse of water, the salt in the air telling them it was the ocean. They rested on the beach as they tried to catch their bearing. Nothing they saw seemed familiar to them. Not the location of the stars nor the smells on the wind.”

“Beasts they did not recognize, smelling of death and disease, emerged and disappeared all over the beach. Thankfully for the hunter, none of them approached them.”

“Are those daemons?” Noctis pipped in with a frown, hands grabbing onto Nyx’s arm tightly.

Nyx chuckled and nodded, “This is what is believed but no one can say for certain. Now let me finish the story ok?” Noctis pouted but nodded and re-arranged himself by Nyx’s side.

“When dawn broke over the sea, the hunter found his body consumed by fire and pain. One moment, their senses were that of a beast and the next, they were human once more. Old and worn out but human. Some fishermen found the hunter by their boat and listened to their story. When the last word had passed through the hunter’s lips, their body began to break down into ash.”

“For the hunter had joined Ifrit’s Parade for a hundred years only to die in a land not their own.” Nyx finished and laughed as Noctis swatted his side in outrage. Nyx grinned and leaned closer to Noct, his whisper a mere brush against Noct’s ear. “They say that on the night of Ifrit’s Parade, the spirit of the hunter can be seen running in front of it, a warning for all those reckless enough to hunt on such a night.”

The shiver that spread throughout Noctis’ body was delightful. Nyx growled low in his throat as he gathered his boyfriend in his arms and kissed him. Ifrit’s Parade might make its way through the streets of Insomnia, the call of the hunt a compulsion for some to respond to it, but Nyx wanted only one thing.

Noctis.


End file.
